X-Men:Akihisa's Journey
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii was always look down on for his low I.Q, but one day things got worst when he saved Hazuki and his Mutant powers develop, this is his story how he made new friends and a new family and join the X-Men,
1. Prologue

**Hello True Belivers welcome our Baka and Test/X-Men X-Men:Akihisa's Journey**

 **Yes I said Our big thanks and shot out to my friend SeekerofJustice alot of Ideas in this Fic are his**

 **First of all i Don't Own Baka and Test or X-Men**

 **Now on to the Story,**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

I remember when everything change for me, it started as a normal day but everything for me change that day, It's true i was always an outcast for my low IQ,

but everything got worst for me the Day my powers develop and i discovered i was a Mutant,

 **P O V change to third person:**

After normal day of School Akihisa Yoshii exits Fumizuki Academy, As Akihisa makes his way home he notices a familiar little girl crossing the street

"Hazuki?" mutterd Akihisa, as he notices a speeding red sports car heading towards her, "HAZUKI WATCH OUT!" yells Akihisa as he rushes towards Hazuki, as Akihisa grabs in his arms all of a sudden they disappeared in a blue flash,

"?What the fuck?!" says the driver of the car as he noticies a small blue flash of light close,"HOLY SHIIIT!" yells the driver as his car into a fire hidred, as a blue flash of light spawns on the sidewalk Akihisa and Hazuki reappeared on side walk,

"What happend?" Akihisa mutterd to himself, he then look at Hazuki, "Hazuki are alright" Akihisa asks with concern,

"BAKA ONI-CHAN!" cries Hazuki as she hugs Akihisa,

"Thank goodness your alright," says Akihisa as he hugs Hazuki back,

"MY CAR!" yells the owner of the sports, he then turns towerds Akihisa, "HEY YOU RACK MY CAR YOU FUCKING MUTTY!" yell the sports car's owener with anger,

"HAZUKI!" calls out a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail as she approchies Akihisa and Hazuki,

"Shes ok Minami, shes a little shoc-" says Akihisa untill Minami interupted him,

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DISGUSTING MUTANT!" yells Minami as she pushes Akihisa,

"Minami?" says Akihisa in shock,

"Baka Oni-Chan?" cries Hazuki as she looks back at Akihisa while in her sister's arms,

"Aki-kun a mutant?" cried a pink-hired girl with her hand over her face with tiers in her eyes,

"Hemiji?" says Akihisa as he reshies out to her,

"NO! STAY BACK!" Says Mizuki Hemiji as she backs away,

"HE'S A MUTTY! HEY EVERYBODY AKIHISA YOSHII IS A MUTTY" yells the class B rep,

"Yosshi-Kun? A Mutant?"says Toshimitsu Kubo in shock,

"He's a mutant?" says Aiko Kudo,

"This is terrible" says Yuuko Kinoshita,

"Aki-hi-sa a-a-a mu-mu-tant?" stutter Hidiyoshi Kinoshita, as everyone looked at Akihisa in shock,

"AKIHISA!" yells Yuuji as he rushes to his friend side untill all of a sudden "AHHHH!-" he is zaped by Shouko Kirishima's taser,

"Yuuji i don't want you around that mutant" says Shouko in low cold vioce,

"YUUJI!" cries Akihisa as he rusies to his friends add untill he is stop in tracks by Shouko who point her taser at him,

"Stay you filthy mutant" says Shouko in a calm cold voice as she points her taser to Akihisa,

"WE MUST PUNISH THE MUTANT SCUM!" yells the leader of the FFF Inquisition, as they marsh towards Akihisa,

"Aki-hi-sa-get-out-of-here-it's-not-safe!" says Yuuji as he struggle from the effect of the taser untill "AHHHHH!" he's zapped again by Shouko's Taser,

As the FFF approach Akihisa all of a sudden Akihisa teleports out of there,

* * *

 _ **Main While In A Mansion Called Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**_

As we we see a bold man wearing head gear sitting on a wheel chair looking at some sort of map,

"Hmmmm it seems that Cerebral has found anouther mutant"says the man, "It appars to be a young man living in Japan it seems he has the power of teleportation" says the man, "I have contact him" he continuez

* * *

 _ **Back In Japan**_

As Akihisa sits on a rooftop crying,

 **Akihisa's P O V**

I cant believe it i'm a mutant all my friends all my classmates they all turn on me,

I always been look down on i been called an idiot i been tricked into doing dumb shit i been insulted, I been beaten up allot, and I been belittle by my friends my school and my family,

Now that is raveled i'm A mutant i believe things are about to get worst, I still cant believe it all of them turn on me, all of them except Yuuji and Hazuki,

now what do i do now? i can't go back no never,

 **P O V change to third person**

As Akihisa sat with his knees up to his face untill all of a sudden,

 **"Akihisa?"** says A voice **"Akihisa?"** The Voice continues

"Who's their?" says Akihisa,

 **"Akihisa calm yourself theirs no need to be afraid"** says the voice,

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" yells Akihisa

 **"My name is Professor Charels Xavier"** says Xavier, **"Now Akihisa I know these changes are confusing and terrifying for you but please listen"** says Xavier,

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yells Akihisa

 **"Akihisa please let me help you"** says Xavier,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yells Akihisa as he brakes down crying,

* * *

 **Back In The Xavier Instedtud**

"It Seems I can't rish him," says Xavier, "It looks like i have to send in one of the X-Men luckly Wolverine is in Japan right now" Xavier acknowledgies,

* * *

 **Back In Japan Elswhe** **re**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!** As a group of Yakuza thugs Fire their Usis and AK47s untill,

"HAI!" a man warering samurai armor commands them to ceasefire they look at the big doors field with bullet holes, untill

 **IN MUSIC WOLVERINE'S MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3 THEME**

A set of tree blades pokes thigh the doors and anoter set of tree blade pokes thigh the doors, as they carve an X in doors,

"HARADA!" yells Wolverine as slices though the doors with bullet holes on his chest closing up,

"KILL HIM!" orders the Silver Samurai, as a Yakuza thug starts firing his Uzi at Wolverine as he charges as he decaoatates the thug,

Two more thugs fire thier shotguns at Wolverine, as Wolverine's wounds heal he charges at the two men he slicies there shotguns and gives one thug a spinning sidekick sending him flying thigh the window and stabing the outher man thugh the heart,

As a whole group of men swing there katanas down word at Wolverine, Wolverine blocks them with his claws, as he punches them all back cut them all down with a borrage of slashies with his claws,

 **END MUSIC**

"Time we settle this Harada" says Wolverine,

"AT MY TIME LOGAN!" says Harada, as a shriken comes out and field the room with smoke, as the smoke clears the room Logan notices Harada is gone,

"GRRRRR! Harada you coward" grows Logan, as Logan looks thigh the window he notices a Yakuza thug with an RPG, the thug fires the RPG

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** the rocket hit the top of the building all of sudden,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" come out flying from the explosion lunching forward like a missile and spinning like a drill with his body street and his claws in front as his skin grows back, as Logan lands with his claws going thigh the thug's chest, as Logan pulls his claws out of the thug's chest, the Thug falls over with blood coming out his mouth,

"We will finish this you coward" Logan prolclaims as he shift his claws, all of a sudden a familiar telopath enters Logan's mind,

 **"Logan? Logan?"** says Xavier,

"I hear you louad and clear Chuck," says Logan

 **"Logan have a mission for you"** Xavier infirm him, **"Now are you up for It?"** says Xavier

"What is It?" Logan asks,

 **"Logan it seems Cerebral has found a mutant right in your area"** Xavier inform him,

"Who is it this time?" Logan Asks,

 **"It seems to be a 17 year old boy by the name of Akihisa Yoshii who attend Fumizuki Academy Highschool"** Xavier inform him

"Looks like I have to baby sit" Logan signs, "Harada may have to wait" says Logan,

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

As a crowed marches towards Akihisa an invincible figure with an outline of A young man watches by,

"Akihisa it looks like your mutant too" says the outline as it turn visible revealing to be Kouta Tsuciya, "Now in a matter of time they will find i'm one too" says Kouta as he turns invisible,

"I will not return to this school ever again" says Kouta to himself, "But one day Akihisa we'll see each other again count on it my friend" says Kouta as he leaves as the wind blows in the air,

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Belivers my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover**_

 _ **this a short story expending like 3 or 4 chapters but don't worry it will have squel that will be much longer that will also be a triple crossover with Haganai**_

 _ **Also big shout out to my Friend seekerofjustice for many ideas in this story are his,**_

 _ **also if your more into DC then you are into Marvel check my Green Lantern/Baka and Test/Death Note triple The Baka The Yandere & The Emotional Spectrum**_

 _ **Well True Believers hope you enjoy this chapter hope tp hear feedback**_

 _ **see you later**_


	2. Journey Begins

**Hello True Believers and welcome back to my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**

 **Also shot to my friend seekerofjustice as many ideas in this fic are his**

 **also chack out my X-Men Haganai crossover X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**

 **Now on to The Story**

* * *

 **Akihisa P O V**

I still remember when I first met Logan or what I call him The Old Man, he maybe routh around the edges but if wasent for him I wouldent have lern what lern, or if it wasent for him I wouldent have lern Martial Arts or Swordsmanship and Busido the way of the samurai, funny me a Japanise guy lerning Japnise Martial Arts and philosophies from a Canadian,

and if was't for him i would't have met The Professor or the X-MEN,

And I wasn't there but I still can't believe what he did to Iron Man, also later I would find out I another Power besides Teliportion,

 **P O V Change to third person**

"LADY THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU RUN A SCHOOL!" yells Logan at the principal,

"Mr **.** Howlett in my school if a students grades are that bad he or she will punish" says the principal,

"SO YOU WOULD TORTURE A KID BECAUSE HE MESSES UP A LITTLE WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS" yells Logan as he flips over the the desk,

"NISHMURA!" the principal calls out Nishimura, As Nishimura tries to grab Logan, Logan then turns around and gives Nishimura a left hook then a right hook, and a front heel kick to the chest sending him back against the wall, Logan unshift his claws and then had him corner against the wall,

"GRRRRR! SO YOU LIKE TO PICK ON KIDS HUH BUB!?" says Logan As Nishimura grands his teeth in fear, Logan then thinks about it "Your not even worth it" says Logan As he shift his claws, "I'm going to go and look for that kid" says Logan as he leaves the office he just racket,

As Logan walks tough the hall way he comes across A spiky-haired young man who was shackles and chained up, "Grrrr this school makes me sick" snars Logan in anger,

"It wasn't the school" says Yuuji,

"Don't matter they don't too do this to you kid" says Logan, "Don't worry kid i'll that off you in a sec" says Logan as he takes out his claws and cuts down the Wooden bored off Yuuji, "So who did this to you kid?"asks Logan,

"Well it was a girl who's been trying to force me to merry her since we were kids" says Yuuji,

"Hmmm sounds you have it bad kid" says Logan, "Kid why don't you run along i'll handle this" says Logan as Yuuji takes his advice and runs off, just then Shouko shows up,

"Wheres my husband?"asks Shouko,

"I set him free with these" says Logan showing Shouko his claws, Logan then puts away his claws, "You can't force somebody who doesn't love you too love you" says Logan, "And if you really love somebody you set them free" says Logan,

"But I love Yuuji" says Shouko,

"Sounds more obsession to me noting more" says Logan, "Plus all it is, is just a little high school girl's silly little crush, besides if you rally love him you would't do that to him" Logan continues,besides tremble with anger, Shouko then takes out her taser

"YOU FILTHY MUTANT!" yells Shouko which was a rare moment were she broke monotone and showed emotion, as she charges Logan, Shouko zaps Logan with her taser but Logan shake of then cuts down Shouko's taser with his claws, Shouko look in shock and in fear as her taser fall to her feet in pieces as nobody has nobody ever shock off being tase by her or ever disarmed her before,

"YOUR LUCKY YOUR JUST A KID!" says Logan, "GET OVER YOUR SILLY LITTLE CRUSH AND LIVE ON!" says Logan as he put his claws as walks away and walks away as Shouko looks on with tears in her eyes,

"HEY MISTER WAIT!" Yuuji calls out before Logan can leave,

"What is it kid?" says Logan,

"Your looking Akihisa right?" says Yuuji, "I can take you to him" says Yuuji,

* * *

"Here we are" says Yuuji, as he sit on the back of Logan's bike,

"Thanks kid" says Logan,

"I owe you one plus Akihisa needs your help he's my best friend after all," says Yuuji,

"By the way make sure you put a restraining order on that girl" says Logan,

"Defently will, and Thank again" says Yuuji as he waves good bye, and heads off

* * *

"Hello? Akihisa?" says Logan as surchies the apartment,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yells Akihisa as he teliports all over the place as tries to hit Logan with a frying pan, Logan cuts it dowen,

"KID YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" says Logan,

"WHY SHOULD I?!" yells Akihisa,

"BECAUSE I'M A MUTANT LIKE YOU KID AND I'M HERE TO HELP YOU!" says Logan,

"AND WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU?!"

"Because that Sakamoto kid sent me to you and he said you would be here"

"Yuuji sent you?" asks Akihisa,

"Yes" says Logan "And he seems he's worry about you" says Logan, "You got a good friend there kid" Logan continues,

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

Just a few hours later Logan has told about himself and the X-Men and he started to give me a few Martial Arts lessons,

just when i was sparing with i discovered my other power,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Logan and Akihisa spar in the park with bokens, Logan keeps getting the best of Akihisa as he keeps hitting in the head with his boken,

"Put your energy on your sword kid not your arm" says Logan, as Akihisa concentrate his energy on his boken as all of a sudden his boken starts to glow blue,as Akhisa charges, and swings his boken down as Logan blocks his boken shatters, Akihisa and Logan both look stund,

"What just happened?" says Akihisa in shock to what he just did,

"It seems you have another power kid" says Logan, "Well that's enough for today lets get going" says Logan,

* * *

As Logan rides his Harley with Logan told Akihisa about the X-Men and what happened with Ironman,

"WOW YOU SCARED IRONMAN!" says Akihisa with amazement,

"Ironman?"asks Logan,

"Nishimura-sensai, everybody calls him Ironman" says Akihisa,

"Hmmmm Ironman huh" says Logan "I know an Ironman, but the Ironman I know is a rich guy in a high tech suit of armor" says Logan,

"Rally?" says Akihisa just then Akihisa and Logan are approch by a black car, as a man pops out the car with an RPG, "WATCH OUT!"yells Akihisa as he teliports himself and Logan off the bike as the guy fires his RPG at them,

Logan and Akihisa land on the sidewalk as all of a sudden a shriken land between them and spray gass knocking them both out, then some Yakuza members pick up an uncounsius Akihisa and put him in the back of one of there cars and lave a not at Logan's side,

minets later Logan comes too finding note at his side, Logan reads the note then crunches it up in anger,

"Horada you cowerd" says Logan as he head out to rescue Akihisa

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Yuuj put a restraining order on me I cant believe it," cries Shouko as she looks at pictures of Yuuji in front of a mirror,"AL BECAUSE OF A DISGUSTING MUTANT!" says Shouko as she smashes the mirror with her fist,

"I will kill all mutants" says Shouko as Blood drips from her hand,

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 **There you go True Believer hope you enjoyed that,**

 **Also if you want to read a more postive version of Shouko and you into DC then you are into Marvel read my Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern triple cross over The Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**

 **Also chack my Haganai/X-Men crossover X-Men:Yozora Journey,**

 **Also shout out to my friend SeekerofJustice as some ideas in this story are his,**

 **Okay True Believers see you later.**


	3. End of the Beginning

_**Hello True Believers**_ _**welcome**_ _**back**_ _**to**_ _**X-Men:Akihisa's** **Journey,**_

 _ **Also**_ _**check**_ _**out**_ _**this**_ _**fic's**_ _**sister**_ **_fic_** _**my Haganai/X-Men**_ _**crossover**_ **_X-Men:Yozora's Journey,_**

 _ **Al so **__**after** **this**_ ** _ _chapter_ _**_**next** **chapter will b**_ ** _e a_** _ **n**_ _**Epilogue,**_

 _ **Now after this fic and X-Men: Yozora's Journey are done there's going to be a X-Men/Baka and Test/Haganai triple crossover,**_

 _ **Also**_ _ **g ive credit to my friend SeekerofJustice who is the co-author of this fic,**_

 ** _Also there's going to be an OC villain in this chapter_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

"Horada-san, we have capture the boy that was traveling with Logan" says a Hunchman,

"Any information about him" asks Harada,

"It's he has the powers as you sir" says the hunchman, "And it seems Logan will be coming to save him" says the hunchman, till all of sudden,

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! It's things are about get fun Harada" says a man with blond hair a blond goatee, with one blue eye and his left being metalic gray a little red light in as a pupal which reveal to be cybernetic, and his right arm which was also cybernetic,

"Busskoh" Harada says the man's name

"Well well it looks like you got Wolverine up your ass again Harada" says Busskoh,

"I didn't pay you to talk Busskoh, i payed to take care off Wolverine" says Harada,

"Sure thng Harada" says Busskoh, as then grabs one of Horada's bodygards by the throat and chokes him "I will first grab him by the throat and squeeze till his mouth foams like a rabid dog's" says Busskoh as he squeezes the man throat till the man's mouth foams, as Busskoh lets go of the man, the man drops dead, Busskoh then turns around and put his cybernetic hand on anther bodyguard's chest and blast a big blue beam though his chest leaving a big hole in his chest,

"Gggggggggga!" gasps the bodyguard as he falls to his knees with blood coming from his mouth as then drops dead in a pool of his own blood,

"HAAHAHAHAH! WELL HARADA LOOK LIKE I WILL GET THEIR PAYCHECKS TOO!WAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs Busskoh as he leaves the room as Horada looks on with dread,

"Sir may we take to the boy" say a hunchman trying to brake the tension while still in shock of what Busskoh just did,

"Ummmm, yes take to the boy" says Harada still in shock,

* * *

As Horada enters the where house in full armor as he then looks down on Akihisa who was hand to two different metal polls, as Akihisa then looks up at Horada,

"Your the Silver Samurai aren't you?" says Akihisa,

"Yes I am Kenuichio Harada the Silver Samurai, and your name?" says Harada

"Akihisa Yoshii" says Akihisa,

"Well young Yoshii-san, I hard you have the power to super charge anything like me" says Harada,

"Yes pretty much" says Akihisa,

"Then join and come under my wing and you shell be the next Silver Samuari" says Harada,

"No thanks I don't want any training from some scumbag Yakuza boss" says Akihisa

"YOU BAKA! YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" says Harada, as a hunchman gives him his katana,

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!" says Harada as he charges his sword then slashs Akihisa across the chest,

"AHHHHH!" screams Akihisa in pain as his blood spills all over,

As Harada's men uncuff Akihisa lifeless body,

"Leave Him" says Harada "It will send Logan a message" says Harada,

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF THE WHERE HOUSE**

As Logan sneaks thigh the where house district he pics up the Akihisa's sent,

"I smell blood" says Logan, till all of a sudden Logan is hit by a laser,

"HAHAHA! I bet you smell yours now Wolverine!" says Busskoh

"Busskoh" says Logan,

"AHHHHH! So you have heard of me" says Busskoh,

"Yes I know your crazy" says Logan "you chop off your own arm off and pluck out your for cybernetic enhancements" Logan continues,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You damn right!" says Busskoh, "But it was so delightfull, i even enjoy my own pain! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs busskol, "NOW I'M GOING TO ENJOY YOUR PAIN!" says Busskoh as a chainsaw comes out his cybernetic arm,

"Bring it on bub" says Logan as he unshifts his claws, as Busskoh charges with his arm chain saw,

 **CLAING CALING CLAING!**

Busskoh's chainsaw collides with Logan's claws,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TWO OF THE STRONGEST METAL IN WORLD!" says Busskoh "YOUR ADAMATIUM CLAWS AGAINST NY VIBRANIUM ARM!" Busskoh continues,

"EITHER WAY YOUR STILL A FREAK!" says Logan, as he kicks Busskoh in the chest,

"AHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ABOUT THIS!" says Busskoll, as he blasts Logan with his Cybernetic eye, leaving a big hole in his chest,

"I'VE TAKEN BIGGER BLASTS FROM CYCLOPS BUSSKOH!" says Logan as he leaps at Busskoh with the big hole on his chest closing,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BET YOU HAVE WOLVERINE!" says Busskoh, as he Leaps at Logan with his Fist charge up, all off a sudden Logan knees Busskoll sending him back as he falls of the edge of the harbor, Logan then see a great white shark swim towers busskoh, as Logan looks on as the waters turn into blood,

"What a way to go" says Logan, "But no time to think about Busskoh got go and save Akihisa" says Logan as head out to find Akihisa,

* * *

says Harada as he enters the room,

"You'll pay for this Harada" says Logan as his claws come out of his knuckles,

"WE WILL SETTLE THIS NOW!" says Harada as he draws his sword and super charges it,

 **CLANG!**

 _ **IN THE WHERE HOUSE**_

As Logan looks he then picks a sent "Smells like Blood" says Logan as he follows sent, till he finally found a lifeless AKihisa

"Oh no! kid?" says a distress Logan,

"You'll be joining him soon Logan"

 **CLANG!**

Logan's claws and Harada's super charge katana clash,

"YOU WILL PAY FOR DISHONORING ME!" says Harada,

"YOU DISHONORED YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" says Logan his claws crosses with Harada's sword "YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT ON THE KID JUST TOO ME!" says Logan as he pushes Harada back,

"THE BOY WAS A BAKA!" says Harada,

"MAYBE SO, BUT HE WASN'T A COWARD LIKE YOU HARADA!" says Logan, as he and Harada luck in battle Logan has the upper hand till all of a sudden Harada throws something in Logan's face blocking his vision and since of smell,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yells Logan in pain as Harada cut his stomic open,

"Now is time to finish you" says Harada as he was about deliver the finale blow all of a sudden,"YOU!?" says Harada as Akihisa teleports in front him blocking his super charge sword with a sword he took from one of Harada's hunchmen that he super super charged,

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" says Harada,

"I don't Harada, all i know is i'm taking you down" says Akihisa,

"BAKAAAAAAAA!" yells Harada as he swings at Akihisa,

Harada and Akihisa were now louck in battle, creating shock waves as theirs charge up swords connected, all of a sudden Akihisa splits Horada's helmet into two, As Logan senses comeback he sees Akihisa and Horada with face expose,

"Akihisa?" says Logan,

"Oh hey Old Man" says Akihisa, as Akihisa turns his back Horada then charges at Akihisa with his sword super charged,

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BAKA!" says Horada,

"KID LOOK OUT!" says Logan as jumps in between Akihisa and Harada blocking Harada Sword with his claws, then kicks Harada in the chest,

"Your really low Harada, you lose to Akihisa and you try to strike him from behind" says Logan,

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" yells Harada, "I WILL FINISH THIS WITH THE BOTH OF **...** OHHHHH!" says Harada until he is hit by a rocket fist that came out of no where, then all of sudden, a decapitated head of a great white shark is trow'n at Logan's feet,

"What **...** The **...** Fuck?" says Logan,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE I WASN'T TO TASTY FOR THE LITTLE FISHY!" says Busskoh,

"Wow you really are a freak" says Logan,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH! guess i am" says Busskoh,

"BUSSKOH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"yells Harada,

"I just got bored" says Busskoh,

"KILL HIM!" Harada orders his men, as they show up with uzis and ak-47s, "Any last words Busskoh?" says Harada,

"I say i have" says Busskoh, "FUCK YOU!" says Busskoh as he smirks and flips off Harada's men with cybernetic arm , he then points his middle finger at Harada's men fires a rocket out his middle finger,

 **BOOOOMB!**

the Rocket blows up Harda as blood and gut splater everywhere, Harada then attacks Busskoh, as Busskoh the charges his fist and right in the chest plunging him into the air,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Harada as he as he falls back till finally,

 **CRASH!**

he goes thigh the window,

"HAHAHA! that takes care of now it's for you two" says Busskoh as he turns his attention to Logan and Akihisa,

"Grrrr!" Logan grows,

"AHHHH!" lunches at Logan and Akihisa with charge up,

"HOLY SHIT!" says Akihisa,

"LOOK OUT KID!" says Logan, As he jump back and Akihisa teleports to avoids Busskoh's attack,

 **CLAAAAANG!**

Logan's claws collide with Busskoh's arm, as Logan and Busskoh cross weapon Busskoh cybernetic eye glows,

"I have this as well Wolverine" say Busskoh,

"Damn it" muttered Logan,

 **BLASSST!**

Busskoh blasts Logan with his eye, then all of a sudden Akihisa teleports above Busskoh with his sword charge up, as he cuts Busskoh across the chest causing his to brake,

"Oh you manage to cut me" says Busskoh, "Tell me boy, what is your name?" Busskoh asks

"My name is Akihisa Yoshii" says Akihisa,

"Akihisa Yoshii, I will remember that name" says Busskoh, "HAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs Busskoh as generates energy in his arm, as he then pounds the grand, creating a massive shock wave,

"WATCH OUT!" yells Logan, as Akihisa then teleports them both out of there, as Akihisa and Logan teleport a distance from the exploding werehouse,

"Is he?" says Akihisa,

"No he'll be back" says Logan, "Now kid it's time to come to the X-Mansion" says Logan "Start packing and say goodbye to your friends" Logan continues,

"Okay, but this new life what am i to do?" says Akihisa,

"It's okay to be nervous kid" says Logan "Every gets scared when they develop there powers" says Logan,

 **Akihisa P O V,**

My life was about change drastically, not only did my mutant powers have develop, i would make allot of good friends,

Hank,

Kurt,

Scott,

jean,

Kitty,

Peter,

Bobby,

Storm,

Jubilee,

Gambit

Evan,

Forge,

Rouge and

Hisako,

And not only friend their my new family as well, and not only that i found i had anther power

 **P O V Chang to third person,**

* * *

 **UPSTATE NEW YORK,THE X MANSION**

"Hmmm,quit fascinating indeed" says a big blue furred-man that look like a beast who was wearing glasses and lab coat, who was looking,

"What is it Hank?" asked Logan,

"It seems like yourself Akihisa also has a healing factor" says Hank,

"So what are you mean i'm just like Logan?" asked Akihisa,

"Well not quit, your healing is not as rapid as Logan's,which will leave some scars, but you may be able to grow back your limbs and your bones will reattached themselves rapidly,It will enhanced your strength your speed and your agility, but you will still age normally" Hank informs him,

"Hmmmm, no wonder Minami or the FFF never did any serious damage" mutter Akihisa, Hank and Logan look with concern after hearing what Akihisa muttered to himself,

"Don't be hard on yourself kid" says Logan, "Well kid it's time for you to meet the professor" says Logan to brake the ice,

* * *

"Well this is it" says Akihisa as he opens the door to an office,

"Welcome Akihisa, I am Professor Charles Xavier"says Xavier, as Akihisa looks at him with disbelief,"Have a seat"says Xavier as Akihisa takes a seat,

"You? your the same that was in my head" says Akihisa,

"Yes Akihisa you see i am a telepath i can read your and send my tights into your mind" Xavier informs him,

 _"Also Akihisa i am reading your mind i see you been abuse allot thigh out your life even before your powers develop"_ Xavier say mentally,

 _"Yes, you see Professor all my life people had called me and as such"_ Akihisa says mentally,

 _"You may not worry anymore many children around have come here seeking help and we have helped them"_ says Xavier mentally,

 _"Thank you professor" says Akihisa menatally, just then a red-hired woman enters the room,_

 _"'_ Hello Professor" says the woman,

"Ahhhh Jean, good your here" says Xavier, "Jean i would like you to meet our new recrute Akihisa Yoshii" says Xavier, "Akihisa I would like you to meet one of my first students Jean Gray" Xavier introduces Jean,

"It's very nice to meet you Akihisa" says Jean as she extend her hand,

"Umm like wise miss **.** Gray" says Akihisa

"Jean, can you show Akihisa around" says Xavier,

"Yes, Akihisa follow me" says Jean,

 _"Wow shes hot, i wonder what her powers are"_ Akihisa Thought,

"Oh Akihisa i'm a telepath like the Professor" says Jean,

" _Damn it i better be careful full what i think around her"_ Akihisa nervously thought,

"Typical teenage boy" mutters Jean with a smile, as Jean walks Akihsa as she shows him around the Mansion as they end up in a room filled with people, "Akihisa these are the X-Men" says Jean as she introduces the X-Men, as she then introduces a man who was wearing sunglasses, "Akihisa first i like to introduce you to my husband Scott Summers" says Jean,

"Welcome to the team Akihisa" says Scott as he shakes Akihisa's hand,

"Umm thanks" says Akihisa, next was a woman of African decent,

"Please to meet you Akihisa, i am Ororo Munroe but you may call me Storm" says Storm, all of sudden,

"HEADS UP!" yells an African American young man who about 16 riding a skateboarding who also had his haired dyed blond, till all of a sudden,

 **CRASH!**

he crashes into Akihisa,

"Evan, what i tell about skateboarding in doors" Storm scuds him,

"Ha-ha, sorry Anti-O" says Evan,

"Either way we have a new member, Evan this is Akihisa Yoshii" says Storm as she points to Akihisa on the floor next to Evan, "Akihisa this is my nephew Evan Daniels" says Storm,

"YO what Up Akihisa-man" says Evan,

"very please to meet you Evan AHHHHH!" says Akihisa with his eyes spinning around as he and Evan shake hands, Storm then introduces Akihisa to the rest of the X-Men,

"Akihisa these are the X-Men" says Storm, first up was a young man creating an ice cube,

"Sup man i'm Bobby Drake" says Bobby, next was a girl with brown hair with a white strike,

"Name's Rouge" says Rouge who spoke with a southern accent, then was a large man,

"Please to meet you comrade, i'm Peter Rasputin" Peter introduces himself as he spoke with a Russian accent, next was an Asian American who was about 14 and was wearing pink sunglasses on her head and a yellow trench coat,

"Hey i'm Jubilation Lee but everybody calls me Jubilee" says Jubilee, all of a sudden a girl phases through the floor who was now standing in front of Akihisa, which startled him a bit,

"Hi, i'm Kitty Pride" says Kitty as Akihisa blushes a bit as he thinks shes cute, then Akihisa is startled again this time by a man that look like a demon who teleported in front of Akihisa who had blue fur tree fingers on each hand yellow eyes and a pointy tail,

"Do not be afraid my friend, i am Kurt Wagner" says Kurt who spoke with a German accent,

 **Akihisa P O V**

I will never forget when i first met them all, and to think i haven't met Forge or Gambit yet,

all and all their good friends and i'm glad i met them all and i would learn new things from them, like i would learn fencing and about God from Kurt and i would learn savate and and some work some fighting with the Bo-Staff and how to cheat at cards from Gambit,

 **P O V Change to third person**

* * *

 **BEAST**

As Akihisa looks around Hank's lab "What does Dr **.** McCoy want to talk to me about?" "Ummm? Dr **.** McCoy" Akihisa calls out for Hank,

"Yes Akihisa?" says Hank who was hanging upside down, slightly startling Akihisa,

"Oh, Doc **...** Doc **...** Doctor McCoy?" says Akihisa, "You wanted to see me?" asks Akihisa,

"Yes" Hank answers him, "You mention before that some people have hurt you before your powers developed?" asked Hank,

"Yes there was this girls at my school who would beat me up if said any about her small breast, and she was the first one who turn on me right after i saved her little sister" says Akihisa,

"(SIGN) It's a shame people seem to be blinded by their prejudice and ignorance" says Hank,

"And also there was this gang of guys in black cloaks who would chase and torture anybody who got attention from a girl" says Akihisa, "Then everybody use to call me the idiot among idiots" Akihisa,

"I see and who called that?" hank asks,

"Everybody all the students and the Teachers including my family" says Akihisa, "And you see the school also had this system that were student had avatars that had strength depending on how well did at subjects, were the students had their avatars battle each other, as for me since i was bad at all subjects except for Japanese history, so the school punish by having me literally fill all my avatar's pain" says Akihisa,

"That is terrible" says Hank with a little anger in his voice,

"What?" says Akihisa,

"Akihisa as an educator myself, i say your teachers have let you down" says Hank,

"What you mean by that?" Akihisa asked,

"I'm saying when your teachers, when they should've been helping you yet they were causing you harm" says Hank, "I mean it's just cruel and unprofessional to be causing and kinds of harm to a young man just because his I Q is below average" Hank continues,"Akihisa i promise Professor Xavier and i will do every in our power to help you" says Hank,

"Thank you Doc-" says Akihisa untill Hank interrupts him,

"Please Akihisa as an extension of our friendship call me Hank" says Hank,

"Thank you Hank" says Akihisa as he shakes Hank's hand,

* * *

 **Night Crawler**

As Akihisa now wearing an X-Men uniforum is about to to start a session he finds a cutless on the floor, as he then picks it up, all of Kurt teleport leaning on the wall holding another cutless,

"Ahhhh, Akihisa my friend" says Kurt, "How good are you with a sword" says Kurt challenging Akihisa,

"Well I know a thing or two with a Japanese sword, specially with what i learn from the Old Man" says Akihisa with a smirk,

"Ahhh my friend but this is not a Japanese Katana, this is a European Cutless also use in my home land Germany" says Kurt,

"Well either way i'm ready for you Kurt" says Akihisa,

"Lets see what you have" says Kurt,

 **CLING!**

Kurt swings at Akihisa as Akihisa blocks it,

 **CLING!**

"Ahhh, not bad Akihisa" says Kurt, "But you forgot something" says Kurt as he then teleports and teleports behind Akihisa holding his sword to Akihisa's neck, "My powers" says with a smirk, as Akihisa then teleports,

"You for got Kurt, i can teleport too" says Akihisa, as he teleports above Kurt,

"Ahhh, tochai Akihisa" says Kurt as he blocks Akihisa's attack, as Kurt and Akihisa were lock in a sword fight as they both teleported all over the Danger room,

 **3 hours later,**

"Ahhh, that was a nice session" says Kurt,

"Yes it was fun Kurt" says Akihisa with a smile, but for some reason Akihisa seem sad,

"Something troubling you Akihisa?" Kurt asks,

"No it's noting, just that why do people look at us like were monsters?" says Akihisa,

"I see, Akihisa listen to me, all my life people look at me with fair and heatred from the way i look" says Kurt,

"How do you deal with it?" Akihisa asks,

"Well Akihisa, I forgive them and remember he who died for all our sins" says Kurt,

"Kurt?" says Akihisa as he looks at his demonic looking friend, "Your Christian?" Akihisa asks,

"Yes, you see Akihisa human or mutant we are all God's children and i find comfort at his love and mercy" says Kurt,

"I see, can you you tell me more about it Kurt?" says Akihisa with a smile,

 **Later that Night,**

As Akihisa lays on his bed he reads the prayer Kurt gave him,

 ** _"Our Father who are In Heaven,_**

 _ **Hollowed be your name,**_

 _ **Your Kingdom Come,**_

 _ **Your be done on Earth as it is in Heaven,**_

 _ **Give this day our Daily bared,**_

 _ **And forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us,**_

 _ **Lead us not into temptation,**_

 ** _But deliver us from evil,_**

 _ **AMEN."**_

 _ **THE LORD'S PRAYER MATTHEW 6:9-13**_

* * *

 **GAMBIT**

As Akihisa enters the Danger Room he then sees a man in a brown trench coat, who had red eyes, who was shuffelling a deck of cards

"Ahhhh, you must be the new kid, Akihisa right?" says the man who had a Cajun accent,

"And you are?" Akihisa asks,

"Names Remy LeBeau but you can call me Gambit" says Gambit, as Gambit then trows a light up card at him, as Akihisa doges it,

 **BOOOM!**

"Holy shit?!" says Akihisa, as the card explodes, as Gambit trows another card at Akihisa, as Akihisa teleports out of the way, then teleports behind Gambit, and charges him with a boken with it glowing blue as it is charge up, then Gambit slides out his sleeve into his hand what appear to be a short metal rod, all of a sudden,

 **CLACK!**

The extanded revealing to be a staff, as Gambit blocks Akihisa's attack,

"Quit the temper you have there" says Gambit, Gambit then took Akihisa off balanced, disarming him takan away,"Hmmm nice toy you got here, but you may want to use something better next time" says Gambit as he then charges Akihisa's boken then trows it back at him, as Akihis teleports out of the way,

 **BOOOM!**

Akihisa's boken explodes as then teleports in front of Gambit giving him a Superman punch to the face followed by a body then knees him to the chest but Gambit blocks it,

"Hmm i see Wolverine train you well, but not good enough" says Gambit as he then trows Akihisa to the ground, but all of a sudden Akihisa teleports behind Gambit and puts his arm around his waste,

"Actually the Old-Man didn't teach me everything i know" says Akihisa, with a smirk "HERE'S I LEARN FROM WATCHING NEW JAPAN PRO WRESTLING BACK HOME?" says Akihisa as he German Suplexes Gambit,

 **TREE HOURS LATER**

"Full House" says Akihisa as he trows a big hand of cards on the the poker table,

"Royal Flush" says Gambit as he trow a bigger hand on the table,

"Why can't i win a hand" wines Akihisa,

"Just not your day Akihisa plus your now playing against Gambit now" says Gambit,

"Awwww" wines Akihisa, as of a whole bunch of card fall out of Gambit sleeve, "What the hell?" says Akihisa in shock, "HEY YOU BEEN CHEATING YOU BASTARD!" yells Akihisa,

"Hey it's only cheating if you get caught" says Gambit with a smirk,

* * *

 _ **ONE YEAR LATER, DATE MAY 17TH**_

 **Akihisa's P O V,**

Well it's been a year since I join the X-Men and i have learn so many things and made allot of good friends,

I have learn to control my powers,

I have many Martial Arts,

I just got my motorcycle license,

And today is my 18th birthday,

As for Logan or the Old-Man as i call him, i have to say he's one of my best friends and somebody i respect allot and he's pretty much the closes thing i ever had to a father,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

"Happy birth day Kid" says Logan as he gives Akihisa a Katana with a plastic handle with a rubber grip,

"This, this looks really unique" says Akihisa,

"Try it out kid" says Logan as he point to tree steel pillers, Akihisa then cut them with one swipe,

"I didn't even had too super charge it whats it made of old man?" Akihisa asked

"The tree strongest metals in the world kid" says Logan, "The weakest one is Carbonadium which can stop healing" says Logan,"Then there's Vibranium in it ceredase of Storm's husband" says Logan, "Then there's adamantine which is what fuse to my bones" says Logan,

"Thanks Old-Man" says Akihisa,

"No problem Kid" says Logan,

"AND STOP CALLING ME KID!" says Akihisa,

"Oh that's right your 18 now your a man now" says Logan, "Well your other gift is outside" says Logan as he tosses Akihisa some keys,

As Akihisa at something big cover in a sheet as Akihisa polls sheet of revealing a costume made blue Harley Davidson Dyna sports bike,

As Akihisa gets on and rides off,

 **Akihisa POV**

I have lots of friends and I am now an **X-MEN,**

But in one month i would meet the most important person in my life, **( _INPUT MUSIC WATASHI NO KIMOCHI, FIRST ENDING THEME FOR HAGANAI)_**

Sure shes hard to deal with sometimes,

Sure she can be a bitch,

Sure shes can anti-social,

Sure i ague with her allot,and most of the time she looks at me like she want's to kill me sometime,

But shes has a good side and shes cute when she shows it, shes a strong since of justice, shes good with kids, she really cute shows her love of cats,

And shes so beautiful specially when she smiles and looks at me with beautiful purple eyes of her, and that beautiful long jet black hair of hers

I love her and will never forget when i met her i will forget when i first met,

 _ **SORA. (END MUSIC)**_

 _ **THE END FOR NOW NEXT IS THE EPILOGUE.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

 **Yuuji's P O V,**

My name is Yuuji Sakamoto, and recently my beast friend found out he was a mutant,

And i was the only one who stud up for him and just for that i am a marked man,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Yuuji walks though the school yard he here people talking,

"Did here about him? he's a mutant lover"

"Yeah he even broke Shouko Kirishima's heart"

"How could somebody brake such a cute girl's heart especially for those monsters"

"(Sign) typical racist pieces of shit" Yuuji muttered angrily, he then sees Minami and Mizuki crying in a bench,

"How could we treat him that way" cries Mizuki,

"Yes and right after he saved Hazuki" cries Minami,

"I just want to tell him that I'M SORRY!" cries Mizuki,

"ME TOO!" cries Minami,

"You two should be sorry!" says Yuuji,

"Sakamoto?" says Mizuki,

"Himeji he use too eat your bad cooking to spire your feelings" says Yuuji "And he won't against the odds so you can take the test again and get into class A but you scow up on purpose so you continue with your yandere ways" Yuuji continues,

"And Shimada he was the one that welcome you when you didn't know how to spake Japanese and he treated your little sister like his little sister, and yet you always beat the shit of him, and after he saved your little sister you were the first one who turn on him" says Yuuji, as both Minami and Mizuki sub,

"Umm Sakamoto?" says Minami,

"Have something to say Shimada?" Yuuji says Harshly,

"Yes i have something to say to the both of you" says Minami,

"What is it Minami?" says Mizuki,

"I want the both of to keep this a secret" says Minami,

"We will" says Mizuki,

"Of course Shimada" says Yuuji,

"Well you see recently Hazuki has doing some strange things" says Minami,

"Kind of things?" asks Mizuki,

"Well shes been to bring plants back to life and control light" says Minami,

"You mean your sister is a mutant" says Yuuji,

"Yes" says Minami

"Well i promise your secret is safe with me Shimada" says Yuuji, with a smile,

"Me too" says Mizuki,

"Thanks guys"says Minami with a smile as she wipes her tears away, as Shouko was listening and hiding behind a tree, and dashes away,

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Yuuji Sakamoto you have been charge for the crime of abandoning the woman that loves you and your crimes against humanity" says Sugawa,

"Why i thought i was following your rule of not dating anyone" says Yuuji, "Like how you guys would punish Akihisa or anybody else who got affection of a girl" Yuuji continues, "Why the fuck was i so different?" Yuuji asked, "LET ME GUESS IS IT BECAUSE I WASN'T INTERESTED IN THE GIRL WHO ALSO STACK ME AND ABUSE ME! WELL THEN FUCK YOU!" yells Yuuji,

"You will pay Sakamoto you mutant loving heretic" says Sugawa,

"So that's it this is because of your racist agenda, IS IT?!" says Yuuji, "WELL I'M THE CLASS REP IN THIS CLASS AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME!" says Yuuji as he punces Sugawa in the nose, ashe then fights off the rest of the FFF but they were to many and now had Yuuji was now at their mercy,

"You will pay Sakamoto!" says Sugawa, all of a sudden,

 **WASSSSSUSH!**

Some sort of small tornado blows all the FFF members in the air as it lets them go knocking them all out,

"What the hell was that?" says Yuuji wondering what just happend, as then Shouko enters the room, "Shouko?" says Yuuji,

"Yuuji you betray me" says Shouko as she then charges at with a baseball bat with nail and broken glass sticking out of it, as Yuuji catches the bat

 **SLAP!**

Yuuji slaps Shouko across the with back of his hand, knocking her down to the floor

"Yuuji?!" says Shouko in shock while holding her cheek that was now red,

"Never again Shouko, never again" says Yuuji, "Never will you try to force me to premature marriage, never again will you stack me or invade my privacy, never again will poke me in the eyes when i look at anther girl, never will will you tase or hit with a nail bat, never again will you tie me up or handcuff me, never again Shouko" says Yuuji,

"Yuuj you don't mean that, IT'S THOSE MUTANTS THEY BRAIN WASH YOU!" cried Shouko,

"Actually Shouko i now respect Logan more then ever respected anybody in my life, he stud up for me when no one else would, he stud up for me when everybody else including my own mother allow you to have your way with me, so because of him i can say this" says Yuuji, "SHOUKO KIRISHIMA GET THE FUCK OUT MY LIFE FOREVER!" says Yuuji sending Shouko to a state of shock,

"Yuuji i will never forgive you" says Shouko, "I WILL KILL ALL MUTANTS! STARTING WITH AKIHISA YOSHII! THEN THAT MAN THAT BRAIN WASH YOU! THEN SHIMADA'S SISTER!" cried Shouko, all of a sudden Minami come out of no where and puts her around Shouko's waist,

"NO YOU DON'T" yells Minami as she gives Shouko a German Suplex though the wall the knocking her out leaving her out conscious,

"Don't you ever treatin my little sister again Kirshima" says Minami in a stern voice, As Yuuji looks outside the window as the wind spells out,

 _"MEET ME AT THE ROOF"_

As Yuuji makes to the roof, he see the wind make an outline as turns into Kouta,

"Hello Yuuji" says Kouta,

"Kouta?" says Yuuji "Your a mutant?" Yuuji asks,

"Yes Yuuji, i'm an air elemental'" says Kouta "But thats not the point, i came here to thank you" says Kouta,

"For what?" Yuuji asks,

"For standing up for mutants" says Kouta,

"Anytime, but Kouta where will you go?" asked Yuuji,

"I don't know Yuuji" says Kouta,

"Why don't you go to the school Akihisa wont too"

"Perhap, well Yuuji so long" says Kouta as he turns back into air,

"So long Kouta" says Yuuji, then Yuuji hears a voice,

"Mr **.** Yuuji Sakamoto" says An African American with a bold head who was wearing an eye patch and a black trench coat,

"Who are you?" asked Yuuji,

"My name is Nick Fury" says Nick Fury "I am director of a organization called S **.** H **.** I **.** E **.** L **.** D" says Nick Fury, "We specialize in protecting the world from treats like terrorist and alien invasions" says Fury,

"Now Mr **.** Sakamoto you and tree others from this school have been recruited by S **.** H **.** I **.** E **.** L **.** D, now Mister Sakamoto do you accept my offer?" says Fury

"Um what the Hell i'm in" says Yuuji,

"Welcome to S **.** H **.** I **.** E **.** L **.** D Agent Yuuji Sakamoto" says Fury,

 **END OF OMAKE 1**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

 **Shouko's P O V**

It's been a year since that incident with Yuuji,

I am now 18 years old and i am one of the youngest Lieutenants of of a anti mutant military organization called the **M.E.T.F** (the Mutant Extermination Task Force)

 **P O V change to third person,**

As Shouko walks the hall way o head quarters, now wearing a white military uniform with black trim, a white officers hat with silver beads on the front with silver leafs and the center the **M.E.T.F** iron cross with white gold edges with white jacket with black cuffs, black buttons and black shoulder pads with a tie underneath, a black leather belt with a **M.E.T.F** iron cross belt buckle with white gold edges, a short white plate skirt with black trim, black lagging and white high heel knee high boots,

As Shouko the office to meet her faceless superior, in front of the faceless superior's desk was a girl with blond hair who was wearing a uniform like Shouko's sap the colors were different which was black with gold trim, she wore a black officers hat with gold bead on the front with gold leafs and the **M.E.T.F** iron cross with gold edges at the center, a jacket with gold cuffs gold buttons and gold shoulder pads, with a blue tie underneath, a black leather belt with a **M.E.T.F** iron cross belt buckle with gold edges, a short black plate skirt with gold trim, unlike Shouko she did not wear lagings and she wore black high heel knee high boots with gold trim,

As both girls stand in front the desk as Shouko takes off her hat the other girl takes of her hat as well revealing a blue butterfly hair clip,

"Identify your selfies" says the superior,

"Lieutenant Shouko Kirishima" Shouko identifies herself,

"Lieutenant Sena Kashiwazaki" Sena identifies herself,

"Lieutenant Kirishima, Lieutenant Kashiwazaki, good to have you both here" the superior addresses them, "Two very beautiful and wealthy young women who made it though the ranks of the **M.E.T.F** who were both top of their class" says the superior,

"Lieutenant Kirishima you were the top student at Fumizuki Academy" the superior addresses Shouko, "And Lieutenant Kashiwazaki not only were you the dean's daughter you were also the top student at St **.** Chronica's Academy" he then addresses Sena,

"Well i am gifted in so many ways" says Sena,

"Your right Lieutenant" he says, "Lieutenant Kashiwazaki you have prove to have a great mastery of every weapon and an expert martial artest, and a great fencer" he says,

"Well i am good at anything i do after all" says Sena,

"And you Lieutenant Kirishima you have also prove to have a mastery of every weapon and an expert martial artest as well, a master swords woman, and a brilliant military tactician" he says,

"Sir what exactly did you call us for" says Shouko,

"Oh yes you two have been put in charge of a unit together" he says

"Lieutenant Kirishima you are the unit leader" he says "Lieutenant Kashiwazaki your are second in common" he says, "And these are for you" he gives Shouko a katana and Sena a very long rapier,

"This sword? it's been in my family for generations" says Shouko,

"Yes we studied it and we found adamantine vibranium and carbonadium in them" he informs her "And we also upgraded it make more high frequency make it able to cut thigh anything" he continues, "Lieutenant Kashiwazaki your sword is also made out of adamantine vibranium and carbonadium and it's high frequency as well" he says,

"Perfect" says Sena,

"Also i would like to your team mates" says the leader, as a short girl with short red hair who was wearing a brown military uniform with a black military beret, along with a guy with high tech armor,

"YA YA YA YA YA YA YA, YOU!?" the girl freaks out as she sees Sena,

As Sena talks down to the girl Shouko walks up the armored man,

"Sargent Ryo Sugawa" Shouko addresses him, as the man takes off his helmet revealing to be Ryo Sugawa,

"Lieutenant Kirishima, MAM" says Sugawa as he salutes to Shouko,

"Are is the squad ready?" says Shouko,

"YES MAM" says Sugawa "Ready for assault when your ready" says Sugawa as he points to the FFF Inquisition which was now the FFF Assault squid which replace their black clocks with high tech armor and their ropes and scythes with high military equipment,

"Good" says Shouko

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

As Shouko and Sena change out of their uniforms Sena then brakes the ice,

"So what's your story Kirishima?" Sena asks,

"The man i was supposed to marry betrayed me thanks to two mutants" says Shouko, "One was the school idiot and his best friend" says Shouko,

"The other was a harry Canadian man who put things into his head who told him to put a restraining order on me" says Shouko "And he also belittled me and insulted my dream of marrying the man i loved, and because of him a promise i made was broken" says Shouko with no emotion on her face with her monotone voice, but her fists were shaking with rage and deep hatred as she thought of Logan,

"Oh wow the same thing happen to me" says Sena,

"Really now?" says Shouko,

"Yes the man i was supposed to marry also betrayed me tanks to this mutant harpy" says Sena, "GRRRRRR! and before i knew she was a mutant she always made my life miserable" says Sena, "OH THAT STUPID YOZORA! JUST YOU WAIT I'LL SHOW HER!" says Sena while trowing jabs in the air

"This Yozora sounds like a vile woman" says Shouko, as Sena then looks at her with a surprise expression as she tears up a bit,

"Sena Kashiwazaki what do you say from this day forward you shall be my right hand woman" says Shouko as she exstands her hand,

"OH YES YES I WILL!" says Sena with delight as she grabs Shouko's hand,

 **Shouko's P O V**

I will never ever forgive Yuuji and can care even less about, and my new goal in life is too kill all mutants,

And with Sena by my side i will secede,

 **END OF OMAKE 2**

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

As a girl wearing glasses and a lab coat with her brown hair tied in a ponytail sits in the middle of a hotel room reading a manga all a sudden burst of air enters the room as the girl looks around she notices Kouta's face in the burst of air,

"Oh an air elemental" says the girl, "of course you know Rika is a mutant too and has made an invention that captures air elementals" says the girl as all of a sudden four electric rods pop out,

"AHHHHHHHH!" yells Kouta as the rods shock him, as all his picture fall out his pocket, as the girl looks the pictures,

"Oh this is perfect" says the girl, "All the bras and the panties, all the tits all the ass all the pussy! RIKA NEVER KNEW SOMEBODY COULD BE SO TALENTED! AHHHHHH!" the girl screams with delight and passes out at the same time,

 **BOOOOM!**

Kouta gets a giant nose bleed as he passes next to the girl,

 **One Hour Later**

As kouta and the girl awake next to each other,

"Rika never thought she'll meet somebody just as perverted as her" says the girl,

"You sound like a girl that use be in my class" says Kouta as he notice the girl sounds like Mizuki,

'Really Rika never thought somebody would sound like her" says the girl,

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya" Kouta introduces himself,

"Very please to meet you Kouta, this is Rika Shiguma" Rika introduces herself,

 **Kouta's P O V**

I've have not only have somebody who's as perverted as me not have i had met anther mutant, but i have somebody i can trust and rely on and not only that,

I met the right girl for me, all i know is this i will stay with Rika for the rest of my life,

 **END OF OMAKE 3**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers Next chapter will be the Epilogue,**

 **Also check out this fic's sister fic my X-Men/Haganai cross over X-Men:Yozora Journey,**

 **Also give credit to my friend Seekerofjustice since part of this fic where his ideas too,**

 **Well True Believers see you later.**


	4. Epilogue

**Hello True Believers welcome to the Epilogue of X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**

 **Also give credit to my friend SeekerofJustice,**

 **Now to the story**

* * *

As Akihisa reads though the road he then he comes across anther rider on a red Suzuki Hayabusa,

"The old man said to watch out for a rider on a red Suzuki" muttered Akihisa, as he notice the rider which from the rider's face was coverd in a black motorcycle helmet but Akihisa notice her body which he notice she was female the tight red leather outfit, with red leather arm bracers, black knee pads high heel biker boots and a black sash around her wast, and

 _"She has a nice body but i bit she ugly under that helmet"_ Akihisa thought as the rider then polls out a sword,

As Akihisa draws his,

 **CLING!**

The rider swings at Akihisa, as Akihisa blocks it,

"Her sword is made out of the same material as mine" says Akihisa,

As Akihisa squeezes the brakes he jumps off his bike and teleports in the air as the other rider jumps off her bike as well,

As they both land on their feet on a field the rider trows her helmet, as Akihisa cut the helmet in two, as looks at the rider revealing a girl with beautiful long stright black hair being blown by the wind as draws a second sword, as Akihisa sees her blushes,

 _"Shes cute"_ Akihisa thought, as the girl then stands there stunned and blush like she read Akihisa's mind, as she snapped out of it,

"You really are an idiot are you?" say the girl,

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!?" spat out Akihisa,

"Doesn't matter, are you ready to fight or what?" says the girl as her twin swords glowed red,

"Ready when you are" says Akihisa with a smirk as his sword glowed blue,

As Akihisa and the girl charge at each other,

 **CLASH!**

Their swords clash,

 ** _AND IT BEGINS._**

* * *

 **OMAKE/END CREDITS**

 **( INPUT MUSIC THE X-MEN ANIMATED SERIES END THEM)**

 _ **VOICE CAST**_

 **AKIHISA YOSHII-JOSH GRELLE**

 **WOLVERINE/LOGAN/JAMES HOWLETT-STEVEN BLUM**

 **YOZORA MIKAZUKI-WHITNEY RODGERS** **  
**

 **PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER-JIM WARD**

 **BEAST/DOCTOR HANK McCOY-FRED TATASCIORE**

 **NIGHTCRAWLER/KURT WAGNER-LIAM O'BRAIN**

 **GAMBIT/REMY LeBEAU-CHRIS POTTER**

 **JEAN GRAY-JENIFER HALE**

 **CYCLOPS/SCOTT SUMMERS-NORM SPENCER**

 **STROM/ORORO MUNROE-IONA MORRIS**

 **ROUGE/ANNA MARIE-MEGHAN BLACK**

 **ICEMAN/BOBBY DRAKE-YURI LOWENTHAL**

 **SPYKE/EVEN DANIELS-NEIL DENIS**

 **JUBILEE-ALYSON COURT**

 **COLOSSUS/PETER RASPUTIN-NOLAN NORTH**

 **SHADOW CAT/KITTY PRYDE-DANIELLE JUDOVITS**

 **YUUJI SAKAMOTO-SCOTT FREEMAN (cough cough pedo)**

 **KOUTA TSUCHIYA-GREG AYRES**

 **RIKA SHIGUMA-ALEXIS TIPTON**

 **MIZUKI HIMEJI-ALEXIS TIPTON**

 **MINAMI SHIMADA-LEAH CLARK**

 **HAZUKI SHIMADA-LINDSAY SEIDEL**

 **NICK FURY-JOHN ERIC BENTLEY**

 **SHOUKO KIRISHIMA-JAMIE MARCHI**

 **SENA KASHIWAZAKI-JAD SAXTON**

 **SILVER SAMURAI/KENUICHIO HARADA-KEONE YOUNG**

 **BUSSKOH-TIM CURRY**

 **RYO SUGAWA-CHRIS BURNETT**

 **AOI YUSA-FELECIA ANGELLE**

 **THE OLD HAG/KAORU TOUDO-WENDY POWELL**

 **SOUICHI "IROMAN" NISHIMURA-KENT WILLAMS**

 **YUUKO KINOSHITA-BRINA PALENCIA**

 **HIDYOSHI KINOSHITA-BRINA PALENCIA**

 **AIKO KUDO-TRINA NISHIMURA**

 **TOSHIMITSU KUBO-JOEL McDONALD**

 **KYOJI NEMOTO-TODD HABERKORN**

 **WRITERS**

 **SAMURAIVAMPIREHUNTERJCT-AUTHOR**

 **SEEKEROFJUSTICE-CO-AUTHOR**

 **BASED ON CHARACTERS BY STAN LEE, JACK KURBY,KENJI INOUE AND YOMI HIRASAKA,**

 **OC BY SAMURAIVAMPIREHUNTERJCT**

 **(END MUSIC)**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers this the end of this fic**

 **Now there will be a sequel that will a X-Men/Baka and Test/Haganai triple crossover**

 **Even tho Haganai characters were already reference here and had cameos here,**

 **Note: I know there really isn't a voice cast but i only put the end credits as a joke and a reference and a tribute,**

 **Well true Believers see you later. **


End file.
